Basic - Vanalker
Basic - Vanalker is a series of TrackMania tracks made by Vanalker. While they are basic in layout (at least intended to be), the difficulty is not (you may stumble across a track with a higher difficulty than the other ones with that letter). Pro - Vanalker is a sub-series of Basic - Vanalker. List of tracks Basic - Vanalker - A ThingsOfInterest.txt for A exist, but it is empty. Basic - Vanalker - B * Basic - Vanalker - B0 * Basic - Vanalker - B1 * Basic - Vanalker - B2 * Basic - Vanalker - B3 * Basic - Vanalker - B4 * Basic - Vanalker - B5 * Basic - Vanalker - B6 * Basic - Vanalker - B7 * Basic - Vanalker - B8 * Basic - Vanalker - B9 According to B's ThingsOfInterest.txt: Basic - Vanalker - B1: MediaTrackerGhostIntro Text: Left - Intro was deleted. Spot: Of the right path, showing checkpoint and two no longer present finish blocks. Now there's only one. It was a straight path. The finishes were "connecting" to each other. Basic - Vanalker - C * Basic - Vanalker - C0 * Basic - Vanalker - C1 * Basic - Vanalker - C2 * Basic - Vanalker - C3 * Basic - Vanalker - C4 * Basic - Vanalker - C5 * Basic - Vanalker - C6 * Basic - Vanalker - C7 * Basic - Vanalker - C8 * Basic - Vanalker - C9 Starting from C, there is no ThingsOfInterest.txt. Basic - Vanalker - D * Basic - Vanalker - D0 * Basic - Vanalker - D1 * Basic - Vanalker - D2 * Basic - Vanalker - D3 * Basic - Vanalker - D4 * Basic - Vanalker - D5 * Basic - Vanalker - D6 * Basic - Vanalker - D7 * Basic - Vanalker - D8 * Basic - Vanalker - D9 This is the first one to have original versions of a track, in this case the three first tracks. Basic - Vanalker - E * Basic - Vanalker - E0 * Basic - Vanalker - E1 * Basic - Vanalker - E2 * Basic - Vanalker - E3 * Basic - Vanalker - E4 * Basic - Vanalker - E5 * Basic - Vanalker - E6 * Basic - Vanalker - E7 * Basic - Vanalker - E8 * Basic - Vanalker - E9 Basic - Vanalker - F * Basic - Vanalker - F0 * Basic - Vanalker - F1 * Basic - Vanalker - F2 * Basic - Vanalker - F3 * Basic - Vanalker - F4 * Basic - Vanalker - F6 * Basic - Vanalker - F7 * Basic - Vanalker - F8 * Basic - Vanalker - F9 F9 is the only track to have an intro, the only one to have a comment and the only one to hide its layout (at all) on purpose. Basic - Vanalker - G G1 to G9 have not been made yet. Basic - Vanalker - H Planned, but no tracks have been made yet. Basic - Vanalker - I I1 to I9 have not been made yet. Basic - Vanalker - J Planned, but no tracks have been made yet. Basic - Vanalker - K Planned, but no tracks have been made yet. Basic - Vanalker - L Planned, but no tracks have been made yet. Basic - Vanalker - BonusA BonusA7 to BonusA9 were planned, but never made (a computer problem prevented them from being made). Basic - Vanalker - BonusB Planned, but never made because of a computer problem. Basic - Vanalker - BonusC Planned, but never made because of a computer problem. Basic - Vanalker - BonusD Planned, but never made because of a computer problem. Basic - Vanalker - BonusE Planned, but never made because of a computer problem. Basic - Vanalker - BonusF Planned, but never made because of a computer problem. Basic - Vanalker - BonusG Planned, but it is currently unknown if any tracks will be made. Basic - Vanalker - BonusH Planned, but it is currently unknown if any tracks will be made. Basic - Vanalker - BonusI Planned, but it is currently unknown if any tracks will be made. Basic - Vanalker - BonusJ Planned, but it is currently unknown if any tracks will be made. Basic - Vanalker - BonusK Planned, but it is currently unknown if any tracks will be made. Basic - Vanalker - BonusL Planned, but it is currently unknown if any tracks will be made. Original tracks A Basic - Vanalker track bearing "original" in the end of its name means it's an earlier version of a track. Most of them were placed in the folder Basic - Vanalker - old original. The following ones are known to exist: Basic - Vanalker - D0 original The preview is of course different. Both of them show the entire track. All the 0 tracks are supposed to have a Vanalkercut. D0 originally did have that as well, but the one it had was deemed too difficult. A Vanalkercut was instead added behind the start, and the old one was removed. Basic - Vanalker - D1 original Attempting to open this on GbxDump will make it say "Unsupported or incorrect file version!" and "Error while reading the GameBox data.". Basic - Vanalker - D2 original While the preview for D2 original shows the area where the start and finish are, D2 shows an area that was changed from the original layout (see below). This track was simplified a lot. Basic - Vanalker - F2 original While F2 original showed the entire track, F2 makes most of the new layout a secret. In this version, you drive up a loop with insane speed while carefully aiming for the finish. Deemed too difficult to get the Author medal, a new version was made instead.